


Ain't Misbehaving

by Angryangryowl



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hux is a Tease, Jealous Kylo, M/M, Shore Leave, Space Husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:36:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8564335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angryangryowl/pseuds/Angryangryowl
Summary: Hux invites Kylo with him on the first planet side leave he's taken in years. They end up in a dive bar somewhere...





	

**Author's Note:**

> From the prompt 'Wait. You're not jealous are you?'

Kylo’s long fingers curl around Hux’s forearm at the bar and Hux knows. Kylo is actually a actually a fairly easy man to read, if you know him well. And Maker knows, Hux has been around him long enough to know the signs. The slight narrowing of his eyes, the twitch of that full top lip, and the need to touch whatever he is currently fixated on. His eyes a little unfocused as he concentrates on things Hux can't perceive. Narrowing the cacophony of other people's thoughts, a raging torrent of consciousness down to the steady drip of just one mind. Someone here.

His grip on Hux’s arm is not quite tight enough to hurt, but there's an undertone in the firm, steady grip that sends a thrill through Hux. Mine.

Hux lets his fingertips brush the back of Kylo’s hand, affectionately, as he raises a hand to the bartender. On a subtle glance around, he catches sight of the young man sat at the opposite end of the bar. Blond, and not attractive if you were into the wholesome, farmboy, rarely-sleeps-indoors kind of look. Tanned and broad-shouldered. Looking away hastily, like he's been caught doing something he shouldn't. Kylo’s cheeks redden as he directs his glare at the bar top instead of directly at the stranger..

Two heavy tumblers on the bar top, two double measures Corellian bourbon, neat, no ice. Kylo untangles himself from Hux for long enough to lift his glass, sighing at the first sip.

Hux sips carefully at his own, letting the warm prickle of alcohol flood his tongue before pointedly replacing his glass on the counter. Turning to face his…boyfriend, partner-in-crime, biggest single annoyance and the one thing he quietly knows that he cannot do without.

Kylo looks far younger, and roguishly handsome in casual clothes, a navy shirt open at the throat and a worn jacket, hide of some kind, cracked and buttery soft with age. The jacket is a new addition, although Hux is vaguely disappointed he hasn’t seen Kylo in it sooner. That shirt though, he remebers that. Draped around his shoulders when he can’t find his own undershirt. Padding back into Kylo’s room with mugs of caf, that shirt half-buttoned, hanging loosely from his narrow shoulders. The caf put aside and forgotten, when Kylo pulls him back into bed.

Hux likes him like this, dark hair left loose to brush against his jaw, currently clenched in anger. He contemplates kissing him, just there, the patch of stubble missed when shaving. Trailing his lips over the elegant line of his jaw, his earlobe, his neck, until Kylo’s mouth falls open, until he forgets.

Kylo is obviously otherwise occupied. Thumbing the fastenings of his jacket, threateningly close to the saber tucked into his belt, hidden but always to hand.

Hux takes the hand closest to him. His own slim fingers twining through Kylo’s, the pad of his thumb rubbing over his knuckles.

‘Let him be.’ He murmurs, barely moving his lips. Drawing attention to themselves here would not end well. ‘Not even you are unhinged enough to start a fight in a Hutt-controlled settlement.’

‘But he wants to..’ The fact that Kylo still hesitates when describing sex acts in front of anyone but Hux is juvenile but also curiously endearing ‘He wants to sleep with you. I saw it all.’ he says with some finality, colour flaring high on his cheekbones.

‘He made that fairly obvious. And so did you’

‘Yes, but..’ he trails into silence.

‘Wait. You’re not jealous are you?’

‘A little.’ Kylo mumbles begrudgingly.

‘Even though I’ve spent the first two days of shore leave i’ve taken in a year planetside with you?’

‘Well-'

‘Even though’ he leans closer to whisper in his ear ‘I fully intend to take you back to our lodgings, tie those ridiculous hands and tease you until you beg?’

‘But-’

‘Even though’ he purrs, maintaining a precious and maddening inch between his lips and the sensitive skin of Kylo’s ear lobe ‘It’s doubtful we will make it to said room before I attempt to take those clothes off?’

Kylo swallows thickly, trying desperately to focus on the various colourful bottles behind the bar, as if he does not trust himself to look at Hux.

‘Maybe not then…’

He catches Kylo’s wrist in his slim fingers. ‘I think we’re done here.’

Kylo dares one last victorious look over his shoulder at farmboy as they leave. It’s juvenile and petty, but so is Kylo.

Hux slips his fingers through Kylo’s, leading him toward the door.


End file.
